The Book
by Gabesgurl
Summary: The story about how a book changed the world. Eventual Genesis/Cloud Yaoi
1. Prologue

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

Cloud always heard that people who had near death experiences and came back say their lives flashed before their eyes. He should have known he'd be different; he was pumped full of stuff that wasn't natural. When did anything ever go right for him?

When Cloud's life ended, it happened in haze of sparkling green.

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

He lay on something soft, confused. Hadn't he died? Why was he quoting Loveless in the back of his mind? He couldn't help a small smile steal across his face, not even bothering to open his eyes yet. He felt too heavy and comfortable to think of moving.

The book, called Loveless, had been a complete impulse buy. He'd been at a small shop in Kalm. He'd almost passed it up at first, the words completely worn from the binding.

He'd grabbed it up and after flipping through it bought it on a whim. He had quickly come to enjoy the book, it helped that whoever had owned the book before him had written in the margins. Neat script flowed throughout the entire book and even the end had annotations. Actually the previous owner had written his own ending and it was heart wrenching.

Every time he'd read Loveless, Cloud had wanted to embrace the person before and let him know he wasn't alone and let him know that the book helped him also. He wished he could just meet the person.

"C'mon Spikey! Just open up for me."

Cloud jerked up, head smacking into the person above him, although he vaguely registered no pain. His eyes locked onto clear blue.

"Zack….what?" Cloud allowed his eyes to trace over his friend's face, Gaia, had he missed him!

Zack grinned brightly, running a hand through his hair, "You died Cloudy-boy…. It's up to you if you stay that way though."

"Zack? What do you mean, stay that way?" Unknowingly he tilted his head in a way resembling a puppy.

Zack plopped down across from him, crossing his legs in front of him, face uncharacteristically tense and forlorn.

"Seph's not here, Cloud."

Cloud froze in shock. That wasn't possible! He'd killed Sephiroth, he'd killed the remnants. Where else would he be? Surely he'd be here in the life stream, back to his old self….the Sephiroth they were friends with?

"The planet decided that his crimes were too great to allow him rest in the life stream. She…eradicated him….he's gone Spike."

Cloud stared at Zack's sorrowful face in shock, that…. "No! That's not fair! Zack! He deserves to be here! It wasn't his fault that Jenova took over, you know that!"

He was shocked when arms closed around him in a hug, "That's why I'm here and why I was sent to meet you. You have a choice Spike. You can stay here in the life stream with us, or…" Zack trailed off, and Cloud's interest was piqued.

"Or what?"

"You can go back Cloud. The planet has offered to send you back to when you joined as a Cadet so you have a chance to change things. Make them better if you want because it is your decision Cloud. No one can make it for you."

Cloud allowed his eyes to focus on his friend as he thought about it. It wasn't right that Sephiroth wasn't here; death should have been his escape. He was glad that the Planet believed in him again, but could he do it.

Could he, Cloud Strife, become a Cadet and somehow fix the things that went wrong? Keep Sephiroth from losing his mind? Keep Angeal with Zack. He doubted it. But, maybe… Just maybe…

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So eventually this will be GenesisCloud. Because of this I'm going to play around with the time line a bit. The age of new recruits into the SOLDIER program is now 16. As I won't feel like an utter creep then. LOL

Hope you Enjoyed it? The italicized parts are from Loveless.

Beta'd by the beautiful TheLadyBlackDove200 here on ff. If you like Buffy fanfiction scoot on over and check out her stuff.

Edited again on 3/24/2012


	2. Chapter 1

Cloud jerked awake in shock barely catching himself from rolling out of bed. Sitting up his hands went to his face. What was going on? As he fumbled around in his bed his hand came to rest on the worn leather of his Loveless book. He stilled as memories of what had transpired returned.

So it had been real and now he was once more a 16 year old newly enlisted cadet in the army. As his thoughts ran off with him, he pulled his book into his lap and tried to figure out where to begin. Cloud wasn't sure who had decided it should come back with him but he was thankful. It was a small thing but it grounded him.

He flopped backwards onto his bed listening to the sound of his roommate's snores. He'd made the decision to come back but now he was lost, how would he even start to fix things? The first time through Zack hadn't even paid attention to him until he'd had the shit beaten out of him after being jumped by some other cadets.

Perhaps he should try to distance himself from Zack and Sephiroth? He needed to get close to Hojo that was for sure, but distancing himself from his once friends he didn't think he'd be able to do.

Cloud decided it was time to get his day started, after all he needed to take time to get used to his 16 year old, none mako infused body once more. Quickly he gathered his clothes and headed to the shower to clean up his mind racing the entire time.

** Line Break **

Cloud literally collapsed into a seat in the far corner on the cafeteria with his lunch, if you could call it that. Knowing you were in the past and seeing it were completely different things. So much had gone wrong that morning.

First, he hadn't remembered that his roommates lived to make his life a living hell and that he used to leave the room before they did to avoid them. He was now sporting some spectacularly colorful bruises although he did manage to get some of his own hits in on them. He didn't do as much damage to them as he had hoped though.

Then, he'd seen Zack in the hallway, his entire boxy had froze and his mind blanked out. That was the moment he'd truly_ realized _that Zack was alive. He hadn't killed his friend with his weakness yet. He'd broken down and had to duck into the men's room where it took him about ten minutes to get himself calmed down and to class.

He'd been late and, of course had been written up for that. The one bright spot during the morning had been the Materia class. A few years ago someone had gotten it into their minds that all Shinra personnel should have knowledge of basic materia usage. Cloud figured it was one of those safety things, so he'd happily listened to the instructors and watched the demonstration. Then he'd got to play with fire materia. He'd been happy to note he didn't suck as bad as he had the first time through the class.

He wasn't sure he could fix anything now. When he'd said yes to Zack he'd forgotten about how his life was pre mako. He was weak and useless, but... he had to try. Sephiroth and Zack deserved it. He would just have to force his body to become strong.

Cloud frowned and poked at the lump of unidentifiable meat on his plate. First things first he needed to get his hands on a sword. Practicing with the wooden cadet swords was ok when learning but technically he knew it all. Now he just needed to relearn his body and practice there was a problem with this though. Cadets weren't allowed weapons unless there were extenuating circumstances. Then again, how many Cadets knew the Shinra building like he did?

With a small grin on his face he dumped his tray and left the cafeteria, unaware that there were two sets of eyes following his every move.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well there was Chapter 1. Not super exciting and it was short but it lays some ground work for Chapter 2 which will be fun. Hope you are enjoying the story.<p>

I don't reply to reviews on chapters often because it just uses up space but a reviewer commented and doesn't accept pms so this was the review

**'Because it's okay when sixteen year-olds mess around with adults?**

**Even though I'd like to scream NO and then run away, I'm still kind of glad.**  
><strong>Because, isn't the original recruiting age like, 12? Yeah. Good call.'<strong>

The age of recruiting is around 15. Now as for your comment about 16 year olds messing around with adults. I would like to point out that Cloud is not technically 16. He's 26 mentally as he was sent back into his younger self's body.

Now to address this more in depth. I would like to point out that in the modern world there is something called the Age of Consent.

_What is the age of consent?_

_The age of consent is the age at which a young person is legally able to understand and agree to consensual sex. In most countries, until you reach this age it is illegal for somebody to have with you, however old they may be. Sometimes the law is slightly different when the partners are of a similar age, but there is usually still a minimum age below which sex is always illegal. _

Now in the FFVII world 15 year olds are being recruited for the military which in which these young ones are being taught to murder and kill. Now in this world I see it a lot like our medieval times where young people do indeed mature faster because they have to. Therefore Cloud at 16 in the Military is more mature than people in our world at 16. I only raised the age so I personally didn't feel weird writing it, as I would with someone under 16 (the age of consent in my area is 16. A 16 year old can even marry a 21+ year old with parental permission if they want). In my eyes if you can be sent out to war to be killed you can have sex with whoever you damn well want to.

This story is not set in our time and world. It's like the romance stories that are set in 1800 England and earlier there are 16-18 year old girls being married off to 30-40 year old men. Because in that time and place it was acceptable and normal.

I hope I've cleared up some things for you and I would also like to point out that there will be no 'messing around' for quite some time in this story. However it might be a good idea if you don't read further if this young age upsets you.

Thank you to my dear friend Kellie for beta reading this for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Going beneath the plate was allowed and something all cadets did, however he also knew that secrets were rarely kept in the military ranks. Which was precisely why Cloud was sneaking around the way he was.

Of course, it also had to do with the fact that he didn't react like most cadets do upon their first visits to the slums. He remembered; hell, he'd been in worse. There was only one problem though, he needed to find someone who could tell him where there was a good arms supplier. There was a great difference between the weapons shops that were _approved_ and those that had the really good stuff.

Catching a glimpse of red hair in front of him made him stop short. No way, what would be the odds? As he neared the person, he couldn't help a small smile steal across his lips. Reno, while he'd never quite been a friend, had always been there in the background of his life in some way. How to use this situation to his advantage though?

After pondering a moment, Cloud pasted on a wide-eyed, almost horrified look and walked straight into the Turk trainee's back. Unfortunately, he hadn't exactly planned on the other boy turning at the half-second and both of them losing their balance and tumbling to the ground.

Cloud found himself staring, dazed, into blue eyes before jerking to his feet, face bright red.

"Shit! I am so, so sorry! Are you hurt?" He sputtered, using the fall as the perfect excuse to get the other to trust him a little. After all, he knew how much people thought of him as a teen. Adorable with bright blue eyes and tiny, _innocent._

"Nah, 'm alright yo. How bout you?" Reno's voice was not only higher than he remembered it but the accent was much thicker. Cloud grinned to show that he wasn't hurt.

"Just a bit lost, maybe you can help me?" He looked up at Reno, widening his eyes and putting a slight pout onto his face. He watched as the redhead stared at him, considering, before a bright smile crossed his face and an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Come on, little 'un. Stick wit Reno an I'll show you the world." Reno exclaimed boisterously, pulling Cloud along a bit, "What ya lookin for?"

Grinning inwardly, Cloud bit his lip a little nervously. He make a big show of glancing around warily, then back at Reno and lowering his voice.

"You wouldn't happen to know a good place I can get a sword by any chance, would you?"

As Reno's expression closed off a bit, Cloud hoped he hadn't miscalculated. He hated manipulating people but in this case it would not only get him what he needed, but maybe he'd make back an old comrade?

He released a sigh as Reno began leading him further into the slums, bright grin once more on his face.

"I kno' jus the place for a wee chococadet to get himself some illegal weapons!" the redhead exclaimed softly, seemingly pleased at his corruption of someone so young. Cloud couldn't help another smile from escaping, he really had missed the excitable and infectious attitude of the other. Before now, it had been about 3 years since seeing the Turk in his own time.

"What's ya name little chococadet?" The redhead questioned him, arm still around his shoulder.

"Strife. Cloud Strife. You are Reno?" Cloud questioned lightly and it was answered with a wink and a soft scuff at the back of his head.

He followed, for the first time feeling vaguely content in this past, as they wound their way deeper into the slums past places he'd never seen. Finally they ended up standing in front of a shop with books in the front window. He eyed Reno warily, but followed him inside.

Well, he sure hadn't expected this. He watched with shrewd eyes as Reno chatted with the shop owner, Pax, friendly enough. As his gaze wandered around the shop, he noticed it was set up like an armory inside. Weapons lined the walls and shelves, and he eyed them closely; they did seem to be good quality weapons. No doubt stolen or acquired in not exactly legal ways, but he didn't mind that.

He jumped as a hand latched onto his wrist and Reno dragged him to stand in front of the shop keeper, who sized him up.

"Any idea whatcha want?" Pax was a gruff looking man with numerous piercings and lanky hair. However, Cloud got the feeling that he wasn't as _scary_ as he was trying to make himself. He cocked his head to the side and pondered a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Could I look around and think about it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he noticed Reno and Pax exchange glances. Probably thinking he was some rookie that had no idea what he was getting into. The reality of it was…. He wasn't sure what kind of sword really fit him.

He'd first taken up Zack's Buster Sword, and then First Tsurugi was a homage to Zack. A way to remember his friend and a way to remind himself of how he failed and how far he'd come. Even if it had been too late. This time though, he wouldn't fail, he would save Zack and he'd save Sephiroth, even if he died trying.

This time he was going to get something that fit him. His eyes trailed the many weapons slowly. He wanted something understated, nothing too long or too broad. He wanted something that would make people underestimate him and his sword.

He wanted a reminder that this time would be different. His hand closed on the hilt of a small curved Wutaian blade but after he gave it a careful swipe, it didn't feel right either. Putting it back, he made his way to the front where Reno and Pax were watching his every move.

"I want something different than usual, but well balanced and sharp as hell, not too long or broad. Something that will make people underestimate the weapon's strength but at the same time it's elegant in design." His voice was soft but sure and completely at ease with what he wanted.

Cloud watched in surprise as a sharp smile slid across Pax's face, the man grinning was off-putting. Probably what it would look like if Vincent grinned.

"I think I might have jus' the thing for you, hold up one tic." As he shuffled into a door to the right, Cloud's gaze met Reno's and he grinned a bit. The young Turk looked flummoxed at him but still smiled a little, but Cloud could see the calculating gaze in his eyes. He wasn't too worried about getting Reno's attention, for all his oddities aside, the redhead knew when to shut his mouth and when to blab. Reno would be so wrapped up in the mystery before his eyes he wouldn't even think to tell anyone until he himself discovered the answers.

"Here we are!" Pax exclaimed, exiting the backroom and holding a covered sword which he carefully set down on the table. He unveiled it and waited expectantly.

Cloud stared at the weapon. It was a rapier of some sort. About the length of his arm from tip to the bottom. Thin, and it looked sharp as sin. The hilt was something to be admired, definitely; delicate filaments of steel wrapped around it in a way that would surround the hand of the person who wielded it.

"Tha's it? What th'fuck, yo! This thing looks like it would be crushed in a instant!" Reno exclaimed loudly, ignoring both dark looks from Pax and Cloud.

"It's the strongest sword I've ever come across," The shop keeper's voice was reverent and boasting, "no one is sure exactly what it's made of, but it's stood up against weapons longer and broader than it without giving an inch. Sharp litt'l bugger too."

Cloud picked it up and gripped it tight. Stepping back, he fell into a stance and did a few movements. The sword flowed with him in a way that would take some getting used to, seeing as it also had weight to it. He could build himself up with this weapon, it could become an extension of himself. He grinned and grabbed the sheath and slid the sword home. He wasn't sure it would hold up against a Buster blade or anything, but it definitely was sharp and strong enough for what he needed it for.

"I'll take it."

After he'd paid for his new weapon he allowed Reno to drag him out of the shop and into an ally. He looked up into the light blue eyes and frowned.

"You aren't going to rat me out?" he questioned lowly, hoping he hadn't read the other wrong. He watched as a very… predatory grin spread over Reno's lips.

"Course nawt Chococadet! O'course this means you owe me."

"Anything Reno," Cloud promised, and he meant it. The first time around, he'd been so annoyed with the redhead he'd wanted nothing to do with him. Now though… he missed him, missed being around people he knew. He'd gladly put up with any of Reno's, and Zack's, crazy plans without complaining.

As he and Reno parted ways, his mind was a million miles away. He still had no idea what to do, how to make things better and different. Right now he was just trying to stay alive and become someone who could make a difference. Perhaps that was all he could do presently, go with the flow and hope when the time came…. things would be different.

Making his way back into the Shinra building with a sword strapped to his back wasn't easy and took some hiding. He was finally nearing his room though, where he could stash the sword until he found somewhere else in the building to keep it.

Turning the last corner, he was brought to a halt and jumped in shock as a hand fell on his shoulder. A rather large hand that brought one thought to mind.

_**Busted. **_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: 1699 words. Much better then the last chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I hit some writer's block in the middle. Hopefully you can't tell too much.<p>

For those wondering what Cloud's Rapier looked like it looks very similar to this Italian Swept Hilt Rapier

**tinyurl . com / 6jdw37r**

Thank you to RegenesisX for the betaing this for me! She's also agreed to beta my other chapters for me! YAY


	4. Chapter 3

Cloud turned, his face eerily blank and couldn't help but cringe slightly when he saw who was standing there. Zack, in all his 2nd Class glory, was staring at him, face strangely stony.

He was barely able to keep from giving away the agony that poured through him. Here he was, facing his best friend whom he'd gotten killed. His friend's hair was just as wild as he remembered, face a little softer with his younger status, though. He shook himself mentally and tried to focus on what the other teen was saying.

"...You do realize that don't you?"

Cloud blushed and looked down, nodding, internally kicking himself for this. How could he let himself be caught? At the other's sharp look and motion to look at the sword he quickly unclipped the sheath containing his weapon and carefully handed over his newest treasure mournfully. He'd had his own sword for no more than an hour and it was already being taken from him.

Watching closely as Zack took the weapon out and eyed it critically, he sighed, knowing what was coming.

"This is like a kids toy! Damn Cadet Spiky, what were you thinking?"

Just as he thought, at times Reno and Zack were so alike in some ways it was freaky. Under his watchful eye Zack tested the blade's sharpness bleeding finger quickly going into the 2nd's mouth. He grinned a little, it was pretty damn sharp.

"We should test it's strength!" Cloud's mouth fell open at his friend's exclamation. Okay, so it seemed Zack could still surprise him from time to time. Zack's hand latched onto his sleeve and suddenly he was being propelled down the hall.

"So, I'm Zack Fair, at your service! And you are?" The Soldier proceeded to yank him down the hall, barely giving him a chance to answer with his name before he continuing to chat at the silent cadet.

"Seriously, who sold you this sword? They ripped you off big time! This wouldn't last two minutes against a cadet practice weapon, let alone against a monster. It's tiny!"

Cloud followed silently; he hadn't planned on running into Zack so soon. Not while he was still so weak and untrained. His mind remembered but his body just didn't work the same anymore. He'd been tripping over his own feet, he felt weak after 2 laps around the track, and he had almost no upper body strength. No, this was not going to end well at all.

Five minutes later found him standing in an almost empty training room, holding his newly acquired sword in his hands and stretching. This was probably one of the oddest Zack encounters he'd ever had, and that was saying something. He grimaced when the 2nd Class Soldier took his place across from him. This was going to end so badly.

Cloud barely had time to react and bring his sword up to counter a blow as Zack attacked suddenly without warning. His friend was being dangerously aggressive and Cloud wondered why the 2nd thought he could handle it. He was pleased his sword seemed to be holding up, but as he parried another blow, his arms began to ache something fierce.

He knew that Zack wasn't even going half the speed he could, but he was somewhat pleased at how he was doing. He knew how to do all this, he knew how to fight, he just needed to get his body back into shape. As he went to block another hit, he suddenly found himself flat on his back, staring up into Zack's face as the other grinned at him brightly.

"Not too shabby, Spike! Not that bad at all!" Zack exclaimed brightly as he yanked the blond to his feet. Cloud stumbled a bit before staring at the 2nd in confusion.

"What was the meaning of that, sir?" he asked with a dark look.

Zack rubbed the back of his head and grinned a bit, "Cadets are allowed swords only if they are under the supervision of a higher ranked Soldier! So I decided to see what you could do!"

Cloud groaned, oh fuck, it had been a test and he hadn't been paying attention to anything other than not getting speared by Zack's sword. He hunched his shoulders a bit and followed Zack to where they had stashed the towels. Wiping the sweat from his face it felt like he'd just done battle with a dragon.

He stopped short when his friend's arm came around his shoulders. "You aren't bad, when you stopped thinking about it. You can move fluidly and when you let yourself go, there is definite potential there. I could help you if you want! You'd be able to keep your sword and use it when we're training...and I only have one teensie condition."

He couldn't help it, Cloud stared at the 2nd Class Soldier in shock. Was he really being offered a chance to hang around Zack? Hell yes, he would take it! In a heartbeat! Who cared about conditions? However, he couldn't help but wonder...

"What is the condition?" Cloud asked softly, but already knew he would do anything to spend time with Zack.

"You have to be my friend! That means hanging out, pulling pranks and just being there if I need you. Of course, I will do the same in return!" Zack's face was lit up in an easy grin and Cloud couldn't help but return it.

"Sure, Sir, that sounds fair." He blinked at his new friend puzzled when he was lightly cuffed on the back of the head.

"No 'Sirs!' I'm your friend. You have to call me Zack, or you will live to regret it." As Zack handed over the scabbard for his sword Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure I won't get in trouble for having a weapon on me? I don't want to get you into trouble." He couldn't remember ever seeing a cadet with a weapon. So why should he be different?

The black haired soldier grinned a bit embarrassed before replying, "Well you see it's kind of an unspoken rule that if any cadet has approval from a 1st Class Soldier, he's allowed a weapon. So I'll talk to Angeal, he's my mentor you know, and it will all be fine! You'll see."

Cloud nodded, but inside he wilted a bit; Zack had high expectations of everything. He was an eternal optimist who thought everything worked out okay in the end for everyone. Cloud however wasn't. Why would Commander Hewley, who he never even met in his own time, want to approve a sword for a cadet? Even if Zack did vouch for him? He made a mental note to continue hunting for a place to stash his sword just in case, he could always claim it had been stolen or broken.

"You free tonight?" Zack asked hopefully, almost prancing around where Cloud stood. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I've got guard duty tonight, maybe you can find me in the next few days though?" He asked softly. His mood brightened when Zack nodded.

"You won't run off on me will you? You'll hang sometime?"

Cloud smiled, this second life was looking up. He had Reno and now he had his best friend back and while they weren't close yet, he hoped it would happen with time.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," he said with a small grin before turning and tossing a 'See ya Zack!' over his shoulder as he left. He was unaware of the stunned expression on the 2nd's face as he stared after his new friend.

He'd been here for such a short time and changes were happening already. It gave him hope.

***Line Break***

"Angeal!" The force in which that office door opened would, to normal, people have had them glancing up or yelling in surprise. However, for the two firsts that were in the office it was such an everyday occurrence that neither even glanced up.

Zack grinned at his mentor, who was busy doing paperwork before glancing at Genesis, who was... well he wasn't entirely sure what the Crimson Commander was doing, but he was sprawled on Angeal's lounge like he owned the place. Turning back to Angeal he bounced a little in place, unable to stop himself, he was excited.

"I met a cadet!" he blurted out and then almost laughed at the two extremely confused expressions that greeted the statement.

"You met a snot-nosed cadet, good for you Puppy!" Genesis's voice said exactly what he thought of not only Zack's proclamation but also about cadets.

Seeing his mentor smirk a bit in his friends direction, the 2nd tried to get the discussion back onto the important parts of what he needed to tell them.

"He was trying to sneak a sword into the building. I decided, since I've seen him before and he really is a tiny little thing, I'd see what he could do with it. Angeal you would have loved it! He needs work but he knows his stuff! It was amazing!" He jumped up and sat on the corner of the desk and kicked his feet a bit. He had seen Cloud around, what he was neglecting to tell his mentor was that the cadet often seemed alone, withdrawn, and hated by the other students. He'd seen today as a way to try and help the younger teen and attempt to draw him out of his shell.

"Zack... what did you do?" Angeal's voice was soft and slightly disapproving and Zack couldn't help but wince but he wouldn't go back on his word. Cloudy needed him!

"I offered to help him train with his sword, if you could let his instructors know he has permission for it?" He trailed off slightly, before adding in stronger, "He needs me Angeal! The way they teach cadets is wrong for this kid! He's so lonely and...and... he quotes Loveless!"

Zack couldn't help but smile as Genesis sat up straight, suddenly looking interested. Even Angeal's curiosity was piqued.

"What's this cadet's name Zack?" His mentor sounded resigned now and inwardly the black haired 2nd did a dance.

"Cloud Strife. You'd like him 'Geal, even bastard here would like him." Zack beamed a grin at Genesis when the other just rolled his eyes. He was pulled out of his happy-hyper zone when his dark haired friend leveled him a very serious look.

"On one condition, Zack. You let me observe your training with him. If me watching is alright with you Zack I'll alert all his teachers and staff that he's got permission to keep his sword."

Zack grinned and launched himself at the older man, glomping him tightly.

"That's perfect! Cloudy is going to be so... well, he won't be excited...that boy is a mystery. But I'm excited, now I get a new friend!"

"Did he really quote Loveless?" Genesis asked softly and Zack smirked, they were hooked. Now he just needed to rescue his new friend from himself and all would be good.

* * *

><p>Author's note: 1859 words. Zack is hard to write. I hope everything looks good and you all liked it.<p>

Thank you to RegenesisX for beta'ing this for me

Edited: 3/24/2012


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't that Cloud was avoiding Zack, not really. More like he was just taking a step back to think and plot and consider things. He was also training, in the quiet of the night in the courtyard he'd sneak out. The place was always deserted late and he needed practice.

He knew all the moves and he could perform them correctly, now he just had to train his body to remember and do things without thinking. Muscle memory. It had been 4 days and no one had taken his sword yet so everything must really be squared away. He smiled softly as he set out to find Zack. He still sucked but at least now he wasn't tripping over his own feet and might hold his own for five minutes against his friend.

His classes were much easier this time around, and surprisingly he was making friends within his own ranks. That had not happened the first time around but for some reason the other boys seemed drawn to him. ., he had no clue.

He turned a corner and barely had time to brace himself as his name was yelled out and he found himself swept up into a very tight suffocating hug. He patted Zack on the head patronizingly, but his attention was on the large man that stood behind his friend. Angeal Hewley. He felt himself tensing somewhat, he couldn't help it, he still had almost no memory of this man in front of him and it was strange. He didn't know what to expect.

He found himself set gently down and his friend was smiling down into his face, he smiled indulgently. He really had missed Zack.

"Cloudy-kins! This is Angeal, you are probably supposed to call him Commander Hewley, but that makes him sound snooty so don't do-" Zack was cut off by a soft scuff to the back of his head and a small laugh from the said Commander.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Hewley," Cloud snapped off a quick salute and held back a grin at Zack's complaining. He didn't know why his friend's mentor was here but he wouldn't complain. Zack was happy and that was good enough for him.

"Cadet Strife, I will be periodically dropping in to watch your training with Zack. He discovered you had a free day today and decided we should start your training. Would that be ok with you?"

Cloud stared up into the other's aqua colored eyes and nodded with a slight smile. Inwardly he was almost panicking. But he could do it, he'd never met the man so who cared if he failed he was supposed to fail. He was a cadet.

The blond was nearly knocked off his feet as Zack threw an arm over his shoulder happily yanking him down the hall.

"Don't you worry Spikey! Angeal is a good guy! He'll see in you what I do, an awesome SOLDIER. Plus think of it this way, more of a test for your sword!"

Angeal watched as his puppy lead away the slight cadet, something about that gaze unnerved him. Nothing bad or that made him distrustful, it was like looking into the eyes of a war veteran. He would be observing Zack and Cloud from the observation window that overlooked the particular training room his protege was pulling the slight teen into. Unlike the other rooms, this one's window wasn't disguised.

He watched as the small cadet warmed up, while the young man was gangly and uncoordinated he seemed to know how he wanted his body to move. The problem was getting it to go where he wanted it.

The 1st's mouth dropped open when Zack lunged at the cadet who was able to block his protege's swings. Well that was a little more advanced than he had imagined. He watched as, even though he was stumbling around, Cloud was holding his own more than Angeal thought any cadet could do.

"He's really damned good for a snot-nosed cadet isn't he?" Genesis asked from where he'd come up behind Angeal. They watched as the two below broke up for a few minutes break.

"He didn't even hesitate, which is odd in a cadet. Zack really picked a good one though. He seems to have everything down just needs to build up muscle." Angeal couldn't help but feel pride that his puppy would be helping this kid on his way.

Genesis sighed and flopped down in a chair, "He's pretty too! That's always a plus!" He grinned, ignoring his friend's eye roll. "Where do you think the kid learned it all? He's way too knowledgeable to be where he is."

Angeal paused, "I'd had that thought too. But his records check out, he's not an imposter. His sword training records don't have him this advanced though."

"Maybe someone trained him in theory before he came? It would explain why he's so...quick to pick up things. It would also explain why he's over reaching and almost falling on his ass half the time."

Angeal nodded, it could be. Perhaps the boy has met up with a wandering SOLDIER somewhere. It had been known to happen from time to time, although usually the cadet would brag about such a thing.

Genesis was watching the blond closely as Angeal's puppy to be teasing him. He couldn't help but snort as the cadet pounced on Zack sending him flat to his back. With a quick wink at Angeal he flipped a switch on the wall, allowing them to hear anything the boys might be talking about. He ignored Geal's slight glare at the spying.

*line break*

Cloud smiled down at his friend from where he was perched on his chest before he stood and held out a hand for Zack.

"Cloudy-kins! You are awesome! With my help you will be a Firsty in no time! Let's do some forms! I want to see how you are with those, plus they are great for cool downs."

Cloud nodded and slipped into the first form, there were 12 forms, they were sets of Katas performed with swords. Cadets had to learn the first 3 by heart before being able to spar. Cloud sunk into form 4, which they'd been taught recently and wouldn't raise suspicions.

"What do you think of Angeal, Cloud?" Zack asked from where he was performing his own Kata. His new friend was fluidly running through the fourth form with little problems at all. He grinned inwardly, his new friend kicked ass.

The time-traveler paused very momentarily before he smiled slightly. He knew the dark haired commander was watching them but he answered anyway. "Commander Hewley is good for you Zack. He's very calm and patient, and it has a good influence on your...bounciness. He's very fair and he has a nice smile."

The cadet grinned brightly at his friend's look of utter confusion, snickering quietly to himself before continuing.

"Zack, anyone could see he cares for you a great deal and that's what really matters. SOLDIER is nothing compared to that. Friendship, family, love...hold onto it before it goes away."

Cloud was barely aware that his voice had cracked and that he'd stopped the form until his friend's body slammed into his and he was taken into another full body hug. He smiled and hugged his friend back, Gaia, how often had he wished he could do just this thing.

"Have you seen GenGen or Seph enough to get opinions on them?" Zack asked slyly, waiting for the normal blushing and stuttering that usually he associated with cadets. He was taken by surprise, but in a good way, when Cloud just cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I haven't talked to either so I can't really have an opinion. I saw Commander Rhapsodos in the hallway yesterday though..." Cloud trailed off and bit his lip to keep back a blush.

"Yeah? Do tell? Was he terrorizing cadets? He didn't do anything to you did he? GenGen, I love him, but he can be kind of-"

Cloud laughed and shook his head at Zack's rambling, "He reminded me of a poem from home." At his friends interested look he couldn't help but continue, "It's called The Highwayman. He just is very elegant and dashing. It made me think of a part of the poem._ He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin. A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin; They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh! And he rode with a jeweled twinkle, His pistol butts a-twinkle, His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky._"

The blond blushed deeply at his friend's slack jawed expression and looked at the floor, feeling awkward for the first time in a long while.

"That does sound like Gen, damn Cloud! You are spot on! I can totally picture him just like your poem! Now come on! Lets go find food, we'll train more in a few days." Zack once more latched onto Cloud's arm and was forcibly dragging him around. Cloud didn't mind though, however, that night he had things to start putting into motion. For now though? He'd enjoy being with his friend and feeling the lightest he'd felt in a long long while.

Unknown to him though, Genesis and Angeal were both staring in shock at the spot that both the teens had been moments before.

* * *

><p>It's been forever. I hope this is ok? No beta! I need to get into contact with them again.<p>

Words: 1581 without this

I don't own the poem! It's by Alfred Noyes! Um... hopefully I can get Cloud and Gen to MEET soon. OMG this chapter just didn't want to be written.


End file.
